Owen Silvraen
"Ice Magic is a foundation. I will pursue it and achieve even greater heights of knowledge" Appearance Owen appears to be very handsome young man with medium length black hair with white tips. He has blood red eyes that change to a icy blue when ever he casts magic. Owen has fair skin and a muscular build that is compact and streamline like a feline. He has black dragon scales on the palm of his hands and his finger tips end in short claw like nails. Owen's canines are longer than normal and their points tend to be visible when he smiles. Personality Owen publicly acts like the perfect gentleman. His stance glistens with confidence while his words are humble and downplay his achievements. Do to being raised in Blancagion Owen has a preference for colder climates and his lustful tendencies are more on level with a human man than a incubus. He has a large interest in magical research and willing to listen to new avenues. He does have a incredible hatred toward death magic though. History Owen and his twin sister were born during a experiment in which their mother became a dragon while they were still in her woumb. The experiment failed but do to the positioning of the eggs some alleles got swapped between the siblings resulting in Owen's unusual growth of scales. Owen and his sister lived happy lives until the day of the Blancagion royal coup. The Silvrain were distantly related to the Blancagion Royal family so during the coup their family was killed and they were nearly sold into slavery. They were saved by Kelivia the snow lilim involved in the realm. A year later once things were settled down they were introduced to what was left of the Blancagion Royalty the Windpyre sisters. They bonded with each other and the Silvraen were adopted into the family as unofficial siblings. Time passed and eventually Owen was scouted by the Frilyai University. He studied hard and gained his doctorate through research of Imbued Elemental Ice Magic. Now he teaches at said University. Abilities Charm Magic: As a Incubus Owen displayed a natural inclination toward charm magic. Through education of the Lilim Lady Keliva, Owen mastered this magic allowing him to create a aura of irresistibility around himself or make other women in his visual range horny at will. This magic can be resisted with great effort but mamono are especially susceptible to it. This mastery also grants him a resistance to charm magic which combined with his upbringing around mamono makes him immune to charm magic. The latter effect is his primary reason to master charm magic as he has sworn a oath never to use charm magic for personal gain. Ice Magic: Owen is a master of ice magic which allows him to generate, manipulate and or freeze all forms of frozen water in his vicinity. He can also drain the body heat of a person through physical contact with him or his ice. Owen is also capable of utilizing ice or snow as a medium for a variety other spells which is actually his basis for his Imbued Ice Magic Imbued Ice Magic This magic involves casting a secondary effect on ice allowing the ice to act as a conduit for said spell. Examples include Black Ice Orb which transfers dream magic causing the target struck to fall asleep and experience nightmares and White Ice Orb which acts as a flash bomb blinding the target. (Still being ironed out.)Category:Characters